zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Fire
Blue Fire is a recurring element in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is a rare supernatural fire, which burns blue instead of red. Rather than being warm, however, it is exceedingly cold. Ice Keese often ignite themselves using Blue Fire, allowing them to freeze Link when they attack him. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Blue Fire is the only fire that can melt the Red Ice found in Zora's Domain, Ice Cavern and Ganon's Castle. The Blue Fire only occurs naturally in the Ice Cavern and Ganon's Castle, but can also be bought in the Medicine Shop both in Hyrule Castle Town and Kakariko Village for the price of 300 Rupees. Link can store Blue Fire in an Empty Bottle to carry it with him wherever he goes. Bottled Blue Fire can be sold to the Beggar for 150 Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Torches bearing Blue Fire can be found in the Snow Realm. It can be used in conjunction with the Boomerang to freeze water and create a temporary path for Link. Unlit torches can also be set ablaze with Blue Fire. The boss of the Snow Temple, Fraaz, uses Blue Fire alongside regular fire in battle; both types of fire are used against the boss to defeat it. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild The Blue Fire (often referred to as Blue Flame in Breath of the Wild) returns in Breath of the Wild as not an item, as Bottles do not exist in this game, but rather as something that must be carried around by torch. The Blue Flame is produced by the Ancient Furnaces in Hateno Village and Deep Akkala, which according to a loading screen tip have been burning for 10,000 years. Both Purah and Robbie use the Blue Flame to power their respective labs. In the main quest Locked Mementos, Link must carry this blue fire around by torch while lighting torch lanterns along the way as checkpoints up to the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab at the request of Purah in order to reactivate her Guidance Stone. During the Robbie's Research Side Quest a similar request is made by Robbie at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab in order to reactivate his modified Guidance Stone the Ancient Oven, known as Cherry. Additionally, the Blue Flame also powers the Travel Gates for both Ancient Tech Labs. In addition to a torch, Link can carry a Blue Flame using any wooden weapon, though this will reduce their durability and eventually burn up if they remain lit for too long. Link can also light Arrows with Blue Fire by drawing his bow then have the arrow come in contact with the blue flame. Though the special torch lanterns will have blue flames if lit with the Blue Flame, if Link tries to light other objects (such as Cooking Pots or Campfires) with the blue flame it will produce a normal red flame. Link can talk to certain people while his Torch is lit with a blue flame and they will comment on the flame and what they know about it. It is also revealed in Purah's Diary that she originally relit the flame to power her lab's guidance stone, but was forced to stop after she reverted to a six year old and Symin was unable to relight it as the rain put out his torch. Seeing Symin as useless Purah desperately tried to relight it despite her condition, but was spotted by one of the village children before she could relight it. Robbie's Memoirs reveal that he got into a routine of lighting the flame to power his ancient over Cherry, but was later forced to leave the task to his assistant and later wife Jerrin due to his old age. Robbie and Jerrin's son Granté would also help his parents by lighting the flame once he was old enough. Robbie reveals that Ancient Furnaces gather large amounts of energy which produces the Blue Flame. Interestingly, Ancient Weaponry uses energy similar to the blue flame with the Ancient Spear even featuring a blowtorch flame-like spear point. This indicates the possibility that Ancient Weaponry uses a more refined form of blue flame energy. Non-Canon Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Beta During the development of Twilight Princess, Blue Fire was apparently an item which could be stored in Bottles like in Ocarina of Time however it was later scrapped. However its item data and sprite is still present in the game's code and can be unlocked via Gameshark cheat device. However like Green Chu Jelly and Magic Potion it description box is blank. Gallery Breath of the Wild Blue Fire Blue Flame Torch Lantern (Hateno Village).png|A Blue Flame burning in a torch lantern in Hateno Village in Breath of the Wild Ancientfurnace.png|The Hateno Village Ancient Furnace that produces the Blue Flame in Breath of the Wild See Also *Ancient Furnace *Furnace es:Fuego Azul Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items Category:Beta Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items